Un beso
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: La pelea contra Tartaros había acabado, todo volvería a la normalidad, pero había algo extraño, Juvia no despertaba, o eso parecía, Lucy dijo que un beso podría despertarla y Gray no pudo evitar pensar en ese cuento en el que una princesa había dormido por 100 años y sólo un beso de verdadero amor la despertó, entonces es cuando Gray lo hace... a su manera...


Holi, Ulquii dice hola por tercera vez con ese capítulo único :3

Bueno, después del nuevo capítulo del manga, me quedé muy impresionada, y simplemente esto vino a mi mente x3

Este fanfic tiene datos del capítulo 396 y 397 del manga y se considera Spoiler si no han leído esos capítulos.

Otra cosa, incluye un poco de GaLe y un poquitín de NaLu, espero que les guste y disfruten :)

*Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, una persona que nos impresiona y nos trollea siempre que puede xD*

* * *

><p>Había acabado, toda la pelea contra Tartaros había terminado, Face había sido destruida, todos los miembros de Tartaros habían sido derrotados, y END no despertó, nadie supo por qué.<p>

Estaban aún en el campo de batalla, totalmente destruido y lleno de escombros, Gray recién había derrotado a Tempesta y había conseguido algo de su sangre para el antídoto del veneno que atormentaba a Laxus y al Raijinshuu.

― ¿Qué fue esa magia?―preguntó Gajeel aún sorprendido.

―De nada―dijo Gray volteando a verlo.

El Dragon Slayer chasqueó la lengua molesto y miró a otra parte.

―No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía todo controlado

―Claro―se burló el Fullbuster con una sonrisa.

― ¡Silencio!

― ¿G-gajeel?

Ambos voltearon a Levy, recién había despertado y apenas abría los ojos.

― Levy…

― ¿Los derrotaron?―preguntó ella sentándose.

―Sí―respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa―, gracias por la ayuda, Levy.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó a otra parte.

― ¿Ayuda?―dudó Gray levantando una ceja― ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

―Levy me dio aire―soltó sin importancia.

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate.

― ¡G-gajeel!

―Es cierto, ¿no?―preguntó volteando a verla― Con esa palabra "Aire".

Levy entrecerró sus ojos y giró su rostro a otra parte, molesta por haber malinterpretado, entonces Gajeel se acercó a su oído sin que se diera cuenta y susurró.

― ¿Pensabas que hablaba de otra cosa?

Ella volteó a verlo a punto de protestar pero no encontró qué decir al verlo sonreír, ella le dio la espalda molesta a lo que él se puso a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Gray?

El mencionado volteó y vio que Lucy lo miraba, sentada en el suelo.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó ella cuando se acercó él.

―Mejor que antes, ¿y tú?

―Bien, o eso creo.

Escucharon un ronquido a un lado y voltearon encontrándose con Natsu en un profundo sueño.

―Sería mejor despertarlo―dijo ella riendo.

―Sí, con una patada―contestó Gajeel desde lejos―, Salamander me debe una canción.

Lucy suspiró mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente.

―Ustedes no tienen remedio…

Gray notó a alguien acostado al lado de la rubia y frunció el ceño preocupado.

―Juvia no ha despertado―dijo haciendo que Lucy volteara a él.

―Sí, desde hace rato he querido despertarla―mencionó ella girándose a la peliazul mientras él se agachaba a su lado―, pero no despierta, haga lo que haga.

―Qué extraño―dijo él observándola.

―Sí, bueno―empezó la maga estelar―, se esforzó mucho en su combate, y todo el tiempo preocupada por ti.

Gray sólo volteó a verla por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a la Loxar.

―Supongo que es normal que no haya despertado… además de que Keith…

― ¿Keith?

―Al parecer Keith estaba… controlando el cadáver de tu padre…―dijo Lucy en voz baja y con cuidado―… Juvia tuvo que derrotarlo y se sintió culpable… quería verte a toda costa…

El mago cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

―No debería sentirse culpable.

―Deberías decírselo…

―Está dormida.

―Hay formas de despertar a alguien―dijo Lucy volteando a otra parte.

―Tú no pudiste despertarla, ¿cómo podría yo hacerlo?

La rubia apretó sus labios y soltó un suspiro.

―P-podrías despertarla c-con un beso―respondió dudosa.

Gray levantó una ceja y la volteó a ver, ella hacía lo posible para no mirarlo.

―Juvia te dijo que me lo dijeras―afirmó él sin inmutarse.

―S-sí…―dijo ella volteando a él con una sonrisa forzada.

Él la vio a los ojos un momento y luego vio a Juvia por unos segundos, le recordó ese cuento de hadas "La bella durmiente" en el que la princesa sólo puede ser despertada por un beso de verdadero amor, ¿Eso quería Juvia?

―Se está haciendo la dormida―dijo él aún mirándola.

―No creo que deba responder eso―respondió temerosa, Juvia podía ser escalofriante muchas veces.

―Entonces…

Lucy volteó a verlo y se sorprendió, esa mirada tan profunda y enigmática viendo a la pelizaul la sorprendió bastante, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

―Supongo que no hay opción―completó él inclinándose sobre Juvia, poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón.

― ¡¿G-gray?!―exclamó la rubia sorprendida y volteando a otra parte, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Lucy se tapó los ojos, no podía creer que Gray en serio fuera a besarla, abrió un poco de espacio entre sus dedos y vio al par, sorprendiéndose aún más.

Sí, en efecto, Gray estaba besándola, pero no como cualquiera pensaría, el mago de hielo estaba dándole un tierno y cálido beso en la frente mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

Él se separó unos centímetros, poniéndose al nivel de su rostro, y Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, aún cuando ella quería algo más allá de eso, Gray le sonrió con ternura y el rostro de la chica se encendió de color rojo soltando una nube de vapor al instante.

―Despertaste―dijo él divertido mientras ella se giraba y cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Lucy sólo sonrió, esos dos le parecían perfectos juntos, esperaba que pronto Gray estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos y aceptara el amor de Juvia.

― G-g-gr-gray-s-s-sa-s-sama b-b-be-b-besó a-a J-ju-juvia―tartamudeó temblorosa mientras ponía la punta de sus dedos en su frente.

―Sí, lo hice―dijo él sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa―, ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Juvia se encogió en hombros por un momento y luego miró sobre su hombro, su rostro estaba realmente ardiendo y sus labios estaban apretados, aún sorprendida. Gray la miraba con una sonrisa, había sido una buena idea, hacía tiempo no veía esa expresión en Juvia, una expresión que de alguna forma extrañaba, en serio que la había tomado por sorpresa.

― ¿Sorprendida?―preguntó divertido.

Ella se giró hacia él totalmente avergonzada, lo miraba haciendo puchero, a lo que él rió, Gray levantó su mano y la puso en su cabeza, acariciándola gentilmente.

―Buenos días, bella durmiente―dijo recordando el cuento de nuevo.

Juvia lo miró asombrada otra vez y se tapó el rostro ruborizada, haciéndole reír de nuevo, el mago la observó por un rato, pensando en el beso que dio en su frente, cerró sus ojos un poco, enfocando su atención en los labios temblorosos de la chica, ahora que había probado con un beso su piel blanca, se sentía intrigado, quería saber si sus labios eran igual o más dulces que su frente, le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla en serio, pero no se lo permitió, ya habría el momento adecuado…

―No despierta―se quejó Lucy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volteó a ella y vio que la rubia intentaba despertar al pelirosado, quien roncaba cómodamente tirado en el suelo.

―Oye, Lucy―le habló él haciendo que Juvia volteara a él y luego a la mencionada.

La Heartfilia volteó a verlo mientras tenía agarrado a Natsu del cuello de su camisa.

― ¿Por qué no intentas un beso?―preguntó él.

Ella lo vio por medio segundo y se puso igual de roja que un tomate, una nube de vapor salió de su rostro y soltó al Dragon Slayer al instante, haciendo que su cabeza hiciera un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

― ¡¿Pero qué dices?!―exclamó retrocediendo y cubriendo su cara con su mano.

―Qué mañas tienes, conejita―dijo Gajeel de brazos cruzados y burlón.

― ¡Lu-chan!―le llamó Levy con el rostro rojo.

― ¡No es lo que piensas, Levy-chan!

Gray rió mirando la escena, justamente cuando Natsu se despertaba y miraba a todas partes confundido, Juvia miró al Fullbuster por unos segundos, admirando su sonrisa, preguntándose cuándo podría besar sus labios.

* * *

><p>Si les gusta el Gruvia, pasen por mi fanfic "Una vida alterna"<p>

Ulquii les agradece por haber leído~

Dejen reviews si les gustó y/o si quieren un OneShot de otra pareja de Fairy Tail :)

Uquii se despide, hasta pronto :3


End file.
